A Meal For 2 Fitzsimmons
by AtomicPlaty
Summary: Oneshot How I imagined Fitzsimmons if they went on holiday after Jemma came back from the Kree stone! First fic!


Plot - Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz go out for a meal.

Note - I own nothing :p everything belongs to Marvel. I was encouraged by fireflyoftheshadowwolves to write something and this is the only one I have felt comfortable to post! I would love some criticism (preferably constructive) I'm sure someone else has written a Fitzsimmons date fic but any similarities are totally unintentional! There will probably be some grammer issues, I wrote this at about 2am when I couldn't sleep. Thx for reading! Hope you enjoy it!

Jemma Simmons smiled to herself as the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon. She rested her palms carefully on the black, twisted metal of the balcony railings, shivering slightly as the cool surface made contact with her skin. Jemma closed her eyes and let out a breath of air she hadn't realised she had been holding. It had been a while since she could properly relax like this, forget about her worries and work.

This place was perfect. One of the few places she had visited that seemed almost completely untouched by humans, except for the small village they were staying at. To even get here, she and Fitz had had to take multiple boats and a bus (the big black flying type) ,but this was worth it.

A large hand came to rest on her shoulder and her smile grew. Jemma knew it was Fitz from this gentle touch. It had always been their "thing" to do, to remind the other that they were there whenever they needed each other.

"I've booked the restaurant for 8 o'clock," Fitz said, his familiar voice quiet enough not to agitate her but loud enough for her to hear him behind her, "You have a few hours if you want to get ready?"

Jemma turned to face her friend and her smile grew, "Okay." She stepped around him and back into the little holiday home they were staying in together.

At 19:45 Fitz was sat on the balcony wearing his usual shirt and jeans. It wasn't a particularly posh restaurant so he felt comfortable going in more casual clothing. Jemma and his little weekend away had been a perfect escape for the two of them, a chance to strengthen their bond and relax before the storm everyone knew was coming.

"Fitz?" Came Jemma soft voice from the balcony door.

Fitz turned around and blinked a few times as he took in Jemma's outfit. They had been on meals out before but he had never seen her look so beautiful. The biochemist wore a simple, cream lace dress that ended just above her knees and a white shawl over her shoulders. On her feet, Jemma wore strappy sandals. Her brown hair hung in small curls around her shoulders, framing her face neatly. Jemma awaited her friends reaction, feeling a little anxious before he reassured her,

"You look perfect."

The pair walked from their holiday home, hand in hand, to the restaurant. It was a small, family run place and pretty basic. They had decided to come here for their final meal of the holiday after it was recommended by some friendly locals they had befriended earlier in the week. As they stepped inside they were approached by a smiling waiter, "Hello, do you have a booking?"

"Yeah, under Fitzsimmons." Jemma laughed at the name Fitz had booked them under, squeezing his hand a little tighter as the waiter nodded and lead them to a small table to the corner of the room. Fitz had booked the table especially as it meant that Jemma could see her exits if she got upset or worried. Tables had been moved away to to give them a little more privacy too and to limit the distractions.

They sat down and the waiter brought out a notepad, "Anything I can get to drink for Mr and Mrs Fitzsimmons, hmm?"

Fitz froze and began to stutter, "We aren't mar…"

"Can we have a bottle of white wine to share?" Jemma interrupted him, unfazed by the waiter mistaking them as a couple. They were always told that they argued like an old married couple ,so what if one waiter mistook them as a couple.

The waiter left them with menus to read from. There wasn't much to choose from, a lot of seafood and pasta, but it all sounded delicious. In the end they both ordered a lasagne and spent the evening casually chatting until their plates were empty. Fitz rested his hands on the table and wringed his hands as he began to speak again.

"Simmons...Jemma, I made you something while you were...away for when you came back a...and I hadn't found the right time to give it to you until now."

He reached into the pocket if his jacket and bought out a small black box and offered it to his friend, "It's nothin' really, just something I...I made when I had time on me hands."

Jemma took the box and gave Fitz a reassuring grin as she opened it. Inside, on a dark, silk cushion, was the most delicate, silver locket Jemma had ever seen. It's chain was thin but strong, made up on numerous links , and held a silver pendant engraved with flowers. Carefully, as if the locket would break in her fingers, Jemma clicked the locket open. Inside where multiple photos, each one showing pictures of the team and herself; some were group pictures and other selfies she remembered taking herself, there was even one with May smiling in it. At the back was the picture Fitz and Jemma had taken together on their second mission with the team where they found an 0-8-4. A smile spread across Jemma's face as she studied each photo, tears beginning to well in the corners of her eyes. She closed it after a few minutes and felt a another engraving on the back. It said, " _By your side."_

Now tears began to roll freely over the biochemist's cheeks and she looked back up to Fitz. He had made this for her and with his unreliable motor skills and impatience this sort of detail must have taken so much care.

"Fitz...I don't know what to say, it's beautiful, thank you."

"Anythin' for you, Simmons."

An hour or so later, the two scientists walked back into the holiday home, hand in hand as they walked through the living room and up the stairs. They stopped on the landing outside their separate rooms and grinned at each other.

"This holiday has been amazing Fitz, thank you so much."

"Hey no need, we both needed a break anyway."

Jemma smiled and pushed up onto her toes to plant a kiss on Fitz cheek, "Goodnight Fitz." She said, a yawn stretching over her face as she settled back down into her feet and turn to enter her own room.

"G'night Simmons."


End file.
